The Prediction of Water and Fire
by lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl
Summary: He is the prince of the fire country, she the princess of the Water he has to kill, he goes to the same school to gain her trust, but what if he starts to feel more for the princess? and what does the prediction actually say about them? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

The prediction of Water and fire

**Date: ****8 May 2008**

**Story: ****The prediction of Water and Fire..**

**Prologue/ ****Chapter 1**

**Pairing: mostly SasuHina, more comes later on..**

**Wr****itten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, **_**a.k.a.:**__**Girlmar or Mary-am**_

_**Warning: Grammar mistakes around..**_

_**I do not own Naruto… otherwise I would make Hinata a primary character.**_

_-Prologue-_

The prediction of Water and fire..

_For ages now the fire and the water country have been living in a war, it never seemed to stop, people lost their hope that it all would end sometime, both country__'s never really seemed to get along, the war destroyed almost everything people lived poor and in fear but then a prediction was made by an old miko in the Water country.._

_She made a prediction to the king who written it down.. there are rumours about what has been said but nobody knew the real truth. _

_Only some knights maids of the palace and spy for the fire country knew the prediction.. _

_Everybody who heard it had been silenced by the water king forbidden to talk about the prediction ever again, once he tracked down the spy he killed him with his own bare hands, but he was too late he had already told the fire lord about the prediction; the part he knew of it:_

_**they only can kill each other.**_

_**-**_

_**And **__**can make Fire and Water one.**_

_**-**_

… _**to end this war**_

_**To be in peace together.**_

The fire lord heard this but a big part of the prediction was cut out of it, he heard rumours, that it had something to do with the children of the lords but there were more rumours around.

The parts he knew about the prediction made him greedy, he would be the lord of both country's he would make fire big even if it would cost him lives he would stop the prediction from coming true **'to be in peace together don't make me barf**' he thought angry.

--

_In the years that flew by the fire lord gained a son an__d trained him since he was a baby so he would be ready to become the __**heir**__._

_But with the Water country it was another case years flew by but still no heir, the fire lord became obsessed with if the water country gained a heir._

_Three years after his first sons birth he gained a second one and still the Water had no heir._

_Finally a couple of months after his second sons birth there came rumours about that the water queen was pregnant…_

_--_

The doors flew open and 3 maids stood in the doorway their faces red.

"My lord! MY LORD!" they shouted.

The king looked at the three waiting for an explanation.

"Muruzaki please speak" he told

The woman in the middle took a step forward.

"My lord. It's the queen her water has broken" she spoke loud enough for the king to hear.

His eyes widened as he immediately stood up "lead me the way" he spoke before he hurried after the maids.

When he finally came by his wife he looked at the midwife who had a kind smile on her face.

"Congratulations my lord, you have gotten a beautiful daughter" the midwife spoke.

His wife was happily holding the baby and nodded to the king telling him to come see his daughter

Slowly the king got closer to his wife and newborn child, he looked at his daughter full love before a sad smile crept over his face '_It seems like the prediction is coming true..'_

--

A 5 year old Sasuke was happily playing in the courtyard, even if he was alone he could have fun for two.

He looked at the flowers when a boy around his age approached him with silver hair. He looked at him with a big smile.

"Kabuto-san! How are you?" he asked cutely knowing that the boy who seemed so young was 2 years older then him.

Kabuto smiled at the boy in front of him "Good as always Oji-san, may I ask why are you skipping battle practice.. again?"

This time Sasuke turned around sulking "why would I? Baito-sensei is a bastard! He hates me I know it!"

Kabuto shook his head "of coarse he doesn't, you just need to get to know him, he isn't that bad I promise"

"Yes he does! Yes he is!"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does!!"

"no"

"YES!"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does!!"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does!!"

"No he doesn't"

"No he doesn't!!"

"Yes.. err either way you have to train.. don't you want to be able to defeat Itachi some time?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke stood up and looked at Kabuto.

"Nobody can beat my Nii-san! He is the best! If I train it would be to become just as good as him!" Sasuke said proud.

A second Kabuto's look became dark before becoming kind again.

"What would you do if you're nii-san would betray us?" Kabuto asked.

"He would never do such a thing! Not my nii-san! And if you don't believe me.." Sasuke tried to find a good answer "than you are a big fat bully!"

Sasuke walked trough the doors but stumbled and fell on the ground, he had tears in his eyes.

'_How can Kabuto even imagine that, nii-san would never betray me! never.. would he?!'_ he thought.

"Sasuke" a above him said.

Sasuke looked up to see his nii-san, a happy smile crossed his face.

"Nii-san!" he spoke happily hugging his brothers leg.

"Ah Sasuke.. could you please let go" It wasn't a request it was an order and Sasuke let go, quickly whipping the tears out of his eyes.

"Sasuke. Did you.. cry?"

Sasuke looked up to his brother shaking his head.

"Who made you cry Sasuke?" Itachi asked his neutral expression didn't change but Sasuke knew he was becoming angry.

"Nobody! Nii-san.. you.. you would never .. betray me right?" Sasuke asked looking in his brothers eyes.

A moment he thought he saw a look full pain cross his brothers face, but he must have imagined it, his brother.. never showed emotions.

His brother got down on his knees.

"I would never do that." He said looking in his eyes while a small smile crossed his face.

Sasuke held up his pink "promise?"

Itachi seemed to hesitate for a second before he held up his own pink "I.. only promise that if you promise to work at you're matrial arts squirt" Itachi spoke

"what?!" Sasuke shouted.

"do you?" Itachi asked.

"Alright I promise!" Sasuke said.

"Then I promise too"

Sasuke smiled brightly before jumping on his brother and started to hug him.

"_I love you Nii-san!" Sasuke cried._

"_I- me too little bro."_

--

Four years past Sasuke was now a 9 year old boy he was in his chamber looking at the plain wall without his brother it sure was boring.

He stood up to make a walk around his palace, the only boy around his age was Kabuto the adoptive son of his fathers right hand Orochimaru and since the incident 4 years ago they didn't get along so well.

Further there was nobody to play with, his father was like always busy, his mother always stayed at his fathers side, and his brother was on a long mission.

He looked out of one of the many windows and saw to his great happiness surprise his brother walking around, his clothing full dirt.

"NI" before he could say more his mouth was covered by a hand shakily he looked behind to see.. itachi.

"Don't be so loud squirt" Itachi hissed.

Sasuke looked confused at his brother but didn't dare to ask why "You're back early from you're mission how did it go?"

His brother didn't move his back turned to him.

"I- did what i had to do , if you would excuse me I have some business to take care of with father" Itachi said walking further.

Sasuke frowned his brother was acting weird "Wait Aniki! I come with you!" Sasuke shouted running after his brother who stopped.

Itachi turned around and looked his little brother in the eyes, _'something is going on.. why are his eyes red..why do I feel so.. sleepy?'_were Sasukes last words before he fainted.

--

Sasuke woke up in a bed with white sheets, he rubbed his eyes not remembering what happened and where he was.

He looked at the room and noticed he was in a hospital bed in the palace two guards were standing at the door talking to each other.

"Did you hear? The fire lord has been killed, I was in the room when it happened! But no one seemed to know what happened one time he and his wife were alive the next a figure appeared and run to them with the speed of light, he killed them.. so fast!" One of the guards said to the other.

Sasuke froze.. his parents?! Were they dead? It took him a while before he could speak the guards still didn't seem to notice he was awake.

"Who.. did it?" the other guard asked.

"Nobody saw it good only Orochimaru-sama seemed to really know who it was.. "

"who?"

Sasuke still sat in his bed wandering who it could be '_who is strong enough to do such a thing? Father is known as one of the strongest people in all the nations, also the palace is being guarded to well to let it be some outsider it has to be someone from the inside but the only one who is that strong here are Orochimaru-sama and...'_ his eyes widened hoping that he was wrong.

"It was the prince.. Uchiha Itachi-sama killed them!"

Sasuke gasped in horror as the guards turned around to see that the prince was awake, fear came over their face.

'_Uchiha Itachi-sama killed them..'_

_--_

**Chapter One**

Sasuke Pov.

It happened long ago still it bugged me, the memory's of the only person I trusted seemed to turn, I can still feel the smirk of Kabuto when I faced him. _'that damn bastard knew this was going to happen. Still he didn't told me damn hypocrite!'_ I thought angered.

Since the day my parents died I changed, I became colder, more interested in battles and focused of training only.

'_whatever happens I will become stronger that him! I will kill him!'_ that was my only ambition I will kill the man I once trusted.

Since the death of my parents I was trained by Orochimaru-sama in matrial arts, battle skill, battle tactics and I was becoming even better and better each day, the day would soon come that I could beat Kabuto-_senpai_.

"Sasuke-sama can I speak with you?" Orochimaru asked me while bowing.

"Of coarse Orochimaru-sensei" I said following my sensei to the battle chamber.

"I need to speak to you about a really thing. We have gotten the information that the water country is going to plan a secret attack on our borders and wipe everybody who gets in the way away, they plan.. on killing you my prince" Orochimaru told.

"Why? It's not like I'm having all the power here what would be the purpose for them to kill me" I replied, because I still was under age, 15 year old, he had taken the place of my father on the trown he was the one who took his place and began to be a little bit of a father to me.

"Their purpose is to kill you, to stop a prediction that once was made" Orochimaru replied.

"Which prediction? Why don't I ever know anything about these things?!" I shouted angered.

"Nobody knows how it exactly goes but one thing there is I do know.. that you are the only one who can kill the princess of the Water kingdom. The only one who can defeat her."

"Hn. Don't underestimate me Orochimaru-_sensei_, i can easily beat some girl.. I'm not weak anymore!"

"Don't underestimate _her_ little prince, you might wouldn't believe me but the princess of the water kingdom is the _very _reason you're parents died" I froze, looking at the ground, what had the princess to do with the death of my parents? Itachi was the one that killed them! Why was he saying..

"I'm not aloud to tell more, but with this mission you can't afford to make any mistakes, make one mistake.. and you die just like you're parents.. even I can't save you then my little prince" Orochimaru said.

"I won't die. Before. I . kill . him ." I said coldly before turning to the door.

"Alright my prince"

'_I won't ever be beaten by her.. the princess is as good as dead__.'_

--

It took a half year before I heard anything about my mission of killing the princess, I did see her a few times on the battle field, her hair was dark shiny blue almost black in a way made in two small pigtails, she had lavender coloured eyes, and wearied a short red coloured dress with flowers on it (A/n: Such a Chinese or Japanese print you know) and long high black socks.

Her weapons were two rapiers (a light sword-like weapon without an edge) and one bow on her back which she never used, I had seen that she didn't need those weapons and was good in hand to hand combat, she never seemed to have used a real sword but there wear rumors that she also had mastered those.

We never had a chance to fight, every time I tried to come closer to her, it seemed she only got further away.

Today was the day had Orochimaru-sensei told me we would begin the plans to kill the princess, she was involved with the death of my parents and that will make me destined to kill her.

"Ah my Prince, I've seen you're already here." A snaky voice said as I turned around to see Orochimaru.

"Of coarse"

"You know my prince I have surprise for you.. we have found the ideal plan to come close to the princess, just a few days ago they brought us a death water villain-" Orochimaru said happily.

"And how has this to do with the princess and me?" I scowled was this the big plan.

"No of coarse not, I also have gotten the information that the princess goes to a normal school, but most of the 'students don't know that she is the princess"

"So I go that school and kill her? if that's the plan it's not a good one! People would notice I'm not from the water country!" I shouted my anger seemed always to become worse if conversations were going about Itachi or the princess.

"kuku. Of coarse not little Prince, it's not like that, there for we have this" Orochimaru clapped in his hands and some soldiers came in with a heavy object warped in a towl.

"Take a look _Oji_-_sama_" Orochimaru said smirking.

I bowed to the towel I didn't trust Orochimaru when he is calling me Oji-_sama_, slowly I took the towel off and immediately took a few steps backwards.

"Are you CRAZY ORICHIMARU?!"

"Don't you like the present?" Orochimaru asked innocent.

"You've gotten me a FREAKIN CORPSE! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD REACT!" I shouted angered, 'I might kill some people but I wasn't collecting dead guys, Orochimaru what kind of sick psycho are you?'

"Look at the face Sasuke just at the face" Orochimaru said, full disgust I looked at the dead corpse.

A pale boy with black hair, paler than most people but he did remind me of someone.. I looked better and my eyes widened, if you would close you're eyes and if I would be a little bit paler and with shorter you could swear it was me lying there.

"H-how who-"

"This boy is the way how we are going to fulfil the job, Water Villain _Sai Uokamana _will be returning from the death, and go to the same school as our little princess, he will gain her trust and on the moment people will least expect it our precious princess will be attacked and die.. Prediction fulfilled" Orochimaru said happily.

"You can guess who is going to be Sai-kun's incarnation yes?" Orochimaru asked.

I nodded heading towards the doors, I feel like I was becoming sick but why? 'WHAT DO YA THINK YOU FUCKIN SMELLED AND SAW A WEEK YEAR OLD DEATH CORPSE!' my inner self yelled, I ignored it.

"I will kill the princess for making me suffer and involving with the death of my parents."

…**Japanese list…**

**Onii-san: brother**

**Oji-sama: prince**

**Miko: priestress **

_**A/N:**_

_**Well this is it.. a Sasuke Hinata fanfic not much seen of Hinata but well that comes next time, for the people who are wondering if this is a freudal era story it isn't, there are castles but also schools.**_

_**It is going to become mostly a high school fic I think.. not really sure yet..**_

_**Sorry for the Sai fans that I already killed him before he even could have a word but I can't let Sasuke go to a school as Naruto or Shikamaru they are too.. different.**_

_**About the grammar mistakes I'm sorry.. I'm from the Netherlands (In Europe) and English isn't my first language (dutch is) so GOMENASAI!**_

_**I hope you R&R&E (enjoyed)**_

_**Xx**_

_**Maryam**_


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 8 May 2008

**Date: ****June the 4th 2008**

**Story: The prediction of Water and Fire**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, **_**a.k.a.:**__**Girlmar or Mary-am**_

_**D**__**ISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto… otherwise I would make Hinata a primary character.**_

"_I will kill the princess for making me suffer and involving with the death of my parents."_

_--_

_(Hinata Pov.)_

Finally the new Semester of school started, after the long vacation I was looking forward to it - finally out of the palace to see my friends again.

Neji-niisan was already in the car with a scowl on his face.

"Neji-niisan, thank you for waiting for me." I said while bowing, as I looked up to him I saw that his scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

"Hinata-sama we need to get going otherwise we are going to be late." he said caressing my hair before stepping into the car.

"Ah you're right! I can't wait to see my friends again!" I spoke happily smiling.

"You know Hinata-sama-" Neji began.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Hinata-sama?! If you keep going on like that in school people will get suspicious!" I pouted crossing my arms.

"But it isn't in my place to-"

"Just Hinata."

"But-"

"Pleaase?" I asked giving him my best puppy eyes.

"A-alright Hinata-sam.. Hinata-chan."

I smiled, that was much better, if Neji would continue calling me Hinata-sama on school people would get suspicious.

You see on school I'm known as Hinata _Yuuga_ a commoner girl with her father being just a normal farmer, but the truth was I am a princess, better seen as _the princess_ because we are here in the waters.

So next to being a sixteen year old _**shy**_ high **schoolgirl**, I was also a **fighter** in the wars we live in and the **future** **Queen** of the waters.

I have a Father and a little sister named Hanabi, my mother died giving birth to my little sister, it was a rough time back then. I was depressed because my mother was my most precious person, I don't know how exactly but after a while I came out of it and continued to live my life peacefully again.

My father has always been busy with being the king, he had to make war strategies, rule the country and making sure everyone got enough food to live with. I love my father but I don't see him very often he has something sweet on him but at the same time is really protective about me, when I told him I wanted to enter a normal commoner high school he was totally against it, but changed his mind after Neji told him he could go too, to watch me.

While my mother had always been a gentle soft person my little sister was the opposite she was a rebellious teenager (12 years old) she wouldn't take orders from anyone, except me, my father and sometimes Neji.

I have always taken care of her, because mother wasn't there, as an oath to my mother, I care deeply for my little sister. She is a strong beautiful girl.

Neji-niisan was my cousin; the son of my father's twin brother. In the past he always lived in a smaller part of the palace, but after his father died in battlefield he came to live with us. He became my best friend and he was the only one I can lose my shyness around or at least stop stuttering around.

The car stopped.

"Hime-sama, Hyuuga-san we are here the school is only a few blocks away." the driver said opening the door for us and holding my bag.

"T-thank y-you Taiko-k-k-un." I said with a big smile as I stepped outside.

The young driver flushed a little red before looking away "Y-you're welcome Hime-sama" he said stuttering.

"Please just call me Hinata-" I started before being cut of by Neji.

"I take it from here! Get lost Takeshi!" Neji said glaring at the young driver.

Taiko gulped and fast stepped into the car again before speeding off.

I looked at Neji confused. Why was he being so mean to the driver?

"Hinata-sama you should stop doing that…" Neji said frowning.

I looked even more confused then before.

"Do? Do what Neji-niisan?"

"Nothing! Just don't you ever try smile like that to _anyone_." Neji said as he started to walk faster.

"What?"

"Stupid.._Takeshi..._ innocent... flirting… … ... Hinata-sama…" I could only make out a few words of Neji's mumbling .

I frowned, what did he mean by that? As I looked up I saw him already on the end of the street

"Neji-niisan wait up!" I shouted running after him.

--

I clutched Neji's arm as we approached the school, coming here again always made me somewhat afraid that everybody had changed and would somehow hate me.

"Ohayo Neji-sama!" a random girl said bowing down.

Neji nodded at the girl before turning to Hinata "Is everything alright Hinata-_sa_-chan?" he whispered.

"Nejiii-kuuuuuuuunn!" a girl approached them fast-her pink hair was shining in the sun.

"Haruno." Neji spoke coldly.

"Ah you remember me ne? Did you miss me? I missed you." the girl purred.

Neji seemed ready to kill, his social skills were never so good and I could read that he was ready to yell 'HELL NO!' so before he could say anything opened my mouth.

"S-sakura-san how w-was you-re vacation?" I asked her politely.

Sakura looked at me, and her glance stuck to my hand which was still clutching Neji's arm firm.

"Ah you're here too Hinata-_chan_, you must be lucky…having Neji-sama as you're cousin." Sakura said coldly.

"I-I am…very happy he is m-my cousin." I tried to sound courageous but I had the feeling it didn't work at all.

"Too bad for you don't derserve it at all…the way I see it you are some crazy whore who is after Neji-sama and tries to _seduce_ him even being his _cousin_ and all." Sakura spoke smirking evilly.

I looked to the ground, I tried…I really tried to stand my grounds and not to be the shy person I am, I admit I can fight battles easily but when I do that people know me as someone strong who doesn't have any weaknesses, they don't know me as who _I am_: a shy girl, who doesn't like to hurt people, who only wants peace and hates wars-who is scared of the thunder and being alone…but on school is it another story…here I can act as I am nobody would mind if I am weak nobody would try to use it against me, here is the place people treat me as equals except some like Sakura who are of high rank and see others as nothing but little insects, so here I am trembling like a…Little, Weak. Girl.

"Don't you dare to say those things about her you don't know Hinata-sa-"

"FOREHEAD GIRL! the only whore I see here is standing right in front of me, that Neji-senpai doesn't like you doesn't matter you have to pick on Hinata-chan! Selfish slut!" A girl with blond hair said looking straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Look who we have here Ino-pig the servant of Hinata, it seems even commoner Hinata has enough money to buy a slave." Sakura said hatefully.

"Hm sorry to say this to you forehead monster but I have _friends_ she isn't like **you** buying friends from her daddy's account!" Ino replied back.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me forehead girl! You don't even know what friends are! I bet you can't even remember their names!"

"I can!"

"Oh yea let me hear it."

Sakura pointed to the girl on the right "her name is eh.. Ka- kitty!"

The girl looked hurt as she said "It's Izumi."

"Well I don't care."

"SEE!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Make me billboard forehead girl."

"Bitch."

"Gaki!"

"Servant."

"Daddy's-girl!"

"Commoner."

"WITCH!"

I sighed in relief, and making a mental note to thank Ino later.

Ino Yamanaka is my best friend since the second year, also my _only_ female friend, she is quite a looker and a lot of boys like her but she can be violent to sometimes which makes her character kind of tomboyish (she blamed Chouji and Shikamaru for it), there were only a few people who could survive her punches and weren't afraid of her strength. But still she had a lot of boys who really liked her and she dated a lot.

When I came to this school I became rather quickly friends with Kiba, he and Neji stayed by my side all the time and I think that made some girls jealous, with a handsome friend and an even more handsome cousin it was really easy to be hated, and those girls started to pick on me. But then Ino came in and defended me saying that if they would ever beat me up like that they would get a rather angry Ino over them, and her strength…well it frightened them so much that they finally left me alone.

Since then I became friends with Ino, she and her best friends Shikamaru and Chouji became a part from the little group of me Neji and Kiba.

And after a while Neji got his own friends; Rock Lee and Tenten-both of them came from a higher status then almost the rest of the school…you see on school we have two uniforms one is the standard 'commoner' clothes what was a simple blue white sailor uniform (the one of the ending of the shippuuden episodes) (the boys wore a simple blue pants with a white shirt with a blue tie) and the second was the uniform for wealthy people, which had a expensive grey jacket, a white shirt (but people could change that the could wear whatever shirt they liked, so Sakura always wore a pink showing shirt), a grey short skirt, and a red tie (_A/N: now I think about it It's like the Bleach girls school uniform_). The boys uniform a _Gakuran_ (A black top that has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom, and black pants.) So it was easy to see the difference between commoners and wealthier people.

I wear a commoner uniform just as Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and a lot of other people but Neji-niisan wears the other uniform just as Sakura, Tenten and Rock Lee. By some reason Ino seems to hate rich people (except Neji) especially Sakura got a lot on her nerves.

Ino seemed finally done with yelling at Sakura, she walked past her ignoring her last cursing waved at me "Oi Hina-chan you wouldn't go inside without me ne?" she said with a smile.

"O-of course not In-no-san." I replied with a smile.

Ino lightly hit me on my head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me –san, we're best friends remember?"

"A-ano Gomen!" I said while bowing down embarrassed.

Ino's smile grew wider "Hina-chan you can be so CUTE!!" she said while hugging me.

I smiled. It was good to be at school again.

XX

I was sitting in the classroom the teacher wasn't there yet so we could talk in peace with each other.

While I was chatting with Ino the door slid open and Kurenai-sensei stood in front of the class.

"Welcome back from vacation everybody! A new semester means a new start, and this year we have a new student. Sai-kun please step forward and introduce yourself."

Curious I looked at the new boy who stepped inside; a tall boy with lank pitch black hair, he had a pale skin and a charming smile on his face.

His eyes travelled though the class and for a second our eyes met.

"Konichiwa I'm Sai Uokamana, Nice to meet all of you I hope we can all become very good friends."

Xx

I stood outside the classroom the bell had already rang and no one except myself were still in the halls at lunch break.

"Hinata-sama." I heard a voice whisper from behind me hidden in the shadows of the classroom.

"It seems you have heard about the new guy too, what do you think?" I asked him not turning into his direction because that would seem suspicious.

"I don't trust him." was his short reply.

"And why is that?" I asked him, even though I asked him I already knew his answer.

"There is something about him that reminds me of-"

"You?"

He remained quiet.

"Maybe that's just the reason to trust him, you are my protector right?" I asked.

"I am Hinata-sama."

I heard some steps coming into our direction "Hinata where are you?" I heard Ino shout.

"I-I'm here Ino-chan" I shouted while whispering to the shadows. "I need to go or people would get suspicious."

Before I could even take a step away from the classroom I felt a hand grab me and pull me inside.

"Wait."

Deep blue eyes met mine and I couldn't help but gasp.

"Be careful Hinata-hime please be careful." the male said on a almost begging tone caressing my cheek.

I closed my eyes half in pain half in desire to see him more then I did now, I could only see him in secret nobody could find out that we knew each other.

"I-I will Senpai" I said quietly.

I felt him touch my hair and I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone.

I looked down my bangs covered my eyes '_Why? Why do I have the feeling he isn't telling me something? Why is he so close but so distant in his actions? It hurts…it hurts from the inside…'_

"Hina-chan."

Suddenly I felt a presence right in front of me startled I took a few steps back.

"Eh I-Ino-chan!"

Ino smiled and then looked at her.

"Getting flowers again Hina-chan?" she asked with a smirk

I looked at her confused as she pointed to my hair.

"It's beautiful ! An azalea and the meaning behind it is "be safe" that's sooooo romantic! I wish I had a boyfriend who would do such things for me!"

I became red. "H-he isn't my boy-boyfriend!"

"Yea sure…whatever you want but still it's romantic of him right?"

I clutched the pink flower closer to my chest "It is." I said.

It's hard to love someone who can't love you back…

I looked at the flower again and a sad smile came onto my face.

'Be careful… is that really all you have to say to me senpai?'

--

**A/N:**** IVE PASSED MY SCHOOL EXAMS!! YAY!! I'm really happy about it! And now sweet Vacation to ITALIA! (in the Netherlands we say ITALIË)**

**i would like to thank my sweet reviewers and beta** **reader ****Mistress Ayako** **for encouraging me with my story's**

**Sorry for all the Sakura fans to make Sakura so mean (I be honest I don't like her so much) but I had to make someone the bad guy-gu-girl, and well I like Ino,**** and didn't want an OC so Sakura had to do it, maybe in the end I turn her good. So No offense Sakura fans!**

**Yea a mysterious**** person.. Hinata's protector.. did I already say that she has two? I give you one hint it isn't Naruto. You guys may can but at the moment I think nobody can know who it really is because I didn't tell further about him(only the eyes). Please tell who you think it is, but I can't say yet who it is…might be a really existing character or maybe an OC..**

**I didn't make Naruto her protector because.. that would break my heart i mean i love Hina with Naruto and Sasuke and it would break my heart to have her torn between those two loves! **

**I don't make Hina like Naruto in this story but I am thinking of a NaruxHina story and a lot more Xhina couples.**

**I hope you R&R& (and most important) E (enjoy)**

**Kisses and Hugs (kusjes en Knuffels is Dutch for kisses and Hugs)**

**Mary-am**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: The prediction of Water and Fire**

**Chapter 3**

**Written by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, **_**a.k.a.:**__**Girlmar or Mary-am**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto… otherwise I would make Hinata a primary character.**_

_**Little rewind**_

"_Yea sure…whatever you want but still it's romantic of him right?"_

_I clutched the pink flower closer to my chest "It is." I said._

_It's hard to love someone who can't love you back…_

_I looked at the flower again and a sad smile came onto my face._

'_Be careful… is that really all you have to say to me senpai?' _

As he stood in front of the classroom his eyes met his target. The water princess was sitting in the second row.

(Sasuke Pov)

Her appearance was different from the battlefield. She didn't wear two slim pigtails but her hair hung loose around her face. And her eyes they seemed different here her eyes were an white colour while on the battlefield it seemed to be slightly pink/lavender. But there was another thing different about her eyes she also seemed to have on the battlefield veins placed around her eyes but now they seemed completely gone. Now she had a smooth creamy coloured skin with no veins in sight.

"Sai-kun you can sit down next to Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto raise your hand!"

A blond boy raised bored his hand. He was wearing an commoner uniform but the normally blue tie was replace with a orange one. Sasuke couldn't help but frown in disgust. This boy didn't seemed to have any common sense to replace the normal tie with an orange one. Yuck no sense at all. From only looking at him he had a feeling this might be the biggest baka in the school.

The blond boy looked at him with his blue eye and just grinned at me. I decided to ignore the boy and sat down in my seat.

My eyes seemed to be fixed on the princess who luckily sat 2 rows in front of me. She seemed to be squirming in her seat as if feeling that someone was looking.

'She is a damn well actor.. miss prissy, just looking at her she seems so innocent. Nobody would think she would be just as heartless as I am or maybe even more.'

She seemed to be one of the few girls who wasn't fawning all over me. I smirked I did like a challenge.

Otherwise the fight was over in a second. Now I had the time to get her to trust me and show the best betrayal of all. To let her suffer as much as I did when my parents got killed. I don't know how but she played part in it.

Maybe I do hope she was the one that killed my parents, that my brother had nothing to do with it and was accused wrong. Then maybe he could come home again and become the heir so..

'Stop it! I can't think this way! He is an traitor! he's not my brother anymore! The next time I meet him I will kill him for what he did!'

"You know, when you stare at a girl for so long, it gets kind of creepy.. even if you like her" A voice besides him whispered.

Awaking from my thoughts I looked at the stupid orange tie boy besides me.

I raised an eyebrow "excuse me?"

"Girls don't like to be stared at.. never stare at first meeting." the orange tie boy replied.

"Like them? who said I anything about liking anyone?" I asked.

Orange tie boy rolled his eyes "well why would you stare at someone if you didn't like them? Unless you are some crazy stalker who tracked a girl down at school to kill her or seduce her or anything" Orange tie laughed. "Haha! It must be love at first sight! It's one of the strongest ways to love you know!"

A the boy next to orange tie boy turned around to him "Oi! that you fell in love with bubblegum at first sight doesn't mean love at first sight is strong doofus. Man you're troublesome"

Orange tie boy now also identified as Doofus ignored the boy "You know I can help you! I make sure you can win the girl her heart! I'm a pro if it's about girls!"

"Sigh. You never even got a girlfriend you only got hit by a girl literary!"

"Shut up Shikamaru! you don't know anything! It's a fact that when girls like a boy they get violent! how else could they express themselves without everybody noticing!" Orange Tie whispered fiercely.

I decided that I would play along in his 'game'. "Alright then what do you think I should do?"

"First stop staring because you will freak her out. Just like you are freaking me out with those eyes of you!" Doofus told me.

I turned my head towards him. "How do you mean my eyes are freaking you out?"

The boy looked at me, a bit of sympathy seen in his face "well you're pretty handsome.. but your eyes are cold.. almost lonely.. not many people would notice such a thing. Especially girls they are kind of oblivious if it´s about such a thing."

My eyes widened. This boy.. maybe there was much more to him that I would've thought.. No one had ever read me. Especially if they just knew me. He sure seemed interesting..

A slight smirk came upon my mouth.

"Alright, Let's see how great you are.."

In the break I found out that orange tie boy aka doofus his real name was Naruto. He was loud, annoying and didn't have any experience with girls. But his natural happy personality did give off something good. A way to learn to be more expressive.. or in my case _act _more expressive.

I looked around the cafeteria. The princess was sitting by a table with the blond girl who sat next to her in class, Shikamaru the boy who called Naruto a doofus, a big guy and a guy with wild brown hair.

"Who are those guys sitting with Shikamaru?" I asked Naruto.

He looked up "Oh big fellow is Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend. And the doggish boy is Inuzuka Kiba he loves dogs a lot and I think he is going to become a vet. Then you have Yuuga Hinata the dark haired girl who is pretty nice but also really weird and shy and Kiba's best friend. The blonde is Yamanaka Ino a real beauty but also a really violent girl. She and Hinata are pretty great friends which was kind of odd because their opposites. Hinata is shy and Ino loud, Hinata is introvert Ino extravert, Ino is violent Hinata is caring"

I looked at the princess, she kept her real name and changed her last name from Hyuuga to Yuuga really can't they be more careful. I smirked.

Maybe I could use Naruto and these friends of her. My eyes focused on the princess.

"Naruto, I think Ino seems pretty interesting."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders and shook them briskly. "Guy really that is not such a good idea.. didn't I say she is loud, extravert and violent!! She is an hell woman!"

"Well the way you described her it seems to suit your personality pretty well, and till now I've survived you.. so she must not be a too big problem." I replied.

Naruto's mouth opened to reply something but soon he closed it. "Ah.. well it's your funeral.. Especially if she would start to like you.. she can be just as obsessed as Sakura if it's about boys. In grade school they were always fighting over boys, and stalking them. Ino can be pretty creepy if she likes someone."

Naruto then walked towards their table. I smirked, step 1 completed.

**Alright this was again a chapter a short one . I wanted to show everyone that the story ****ain't dead yet. I just had some sort of a writer's block where I have to get trough... I will continue it! even if it takes me 10 years!! Gomenasai for not updating for so long. But this chapter will be continued in.. about 2 months time I hope!**

**Please comment. This Chap is not beta'd because I have really little time to post things and again I have the urge to post a chap to show the story is not dead.. because the funeral wouldn't be pretty! My grandfather died a few weeks ago so I'm not really charmed by funerals.. **

**If you have any questions go ahead and ask :P**

**Anyway I hope you've enjoyed it! please review**

**kisses, Mary-am**


End file.
